Fire Sale
"Attention freaksacks, everything must go!" -Tank Dempsey The Fire Sale is a power-up that first appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops in the maps Kino der Toten and "Five". This power-up is very helpful if any player just died, looking for better weapons and/or are running low on points. However, it can distract some players who only focus on using a box and leave them unaware of a mass of zombies running towards them. It is also more likely to drop in the middle of a round when it's dangerous to focus on gambling at the box. Out of all the power ups, this one is the rarest drops to find (Other than Bonfire Sale which only appears on Five under certain circumstances). Description The fire sale reduces the cost of using the Mystery Box from 950 points to 10 points. It also spawns the mystery box at every possible location for its duration. However, all mystery boxes will disappear after the sale has ended except the box that was already spawned before the fire sale began. The position of the original mystery box won't change because of a fire sale. Boxes that were used, but the weapon was not collected will still give the user the normal amount of time to claim their weapon, even if the sale ends. Once the box closes, it will disappear. This can be obtained by walking through the flashing price tag on the screen. Dangers Fire Sales in the middle of rounds offer a quick and cheap way to acquire new weapons or more ammunition, but it does not offer any more protection against zombies. Because of the nature of this power up, many players will cut and run from their team, possibly dooming both parties. Because of this, players should at least stay near a box spawn point and cover each other while they use the Mystery Box. Trivia *You cannot get a teddy bear during the fire sale. *On Kino der Toten, the lights on the theater map flash green while this power-up is active, possibly to display where mystery boxes are. *On Five, the monitors that display box spawns will instead show the words "Fire sale!" in front of static. *On Kino der Toten there is a rare glitch when Fire Sale is activated right after/at the same time the Mystery Box spawned a teddy bear, the Mystery Box will disappear after the Fire Sale has expired. Although the green light shows where the Mystery Box is, it is actually at no single location on the map.The only way to access a Mystery box again is by picking up another Fire Sale power-up.The mystery box will then be on all possible locations except for the place where the maps shows where it should be. *This is the first time in Nazi Zombies where the box is at more than one location at the same time. *This is the first time in Nazi Zombies that the mystery box has a discount on it. *It is generally more beneficial to sprint from box to box during a fire sale than it is to use one box over and over. If a player receives an unfavorable weapon, the sale will most likely end before the player can use the box again. A player can generally get at least three chances by sprinting to different boxes. *There is a more powerful version of a fire sale on the map "Five" called a Bonfire Sale. *Beware when using this power-up that many zombies can surround the player, as they will likely be using the mystery box mid-round. *On Kino der Toten if you open the box and get a Fire Sale after and the box gives you a teddy bear, it will close and you can use it, but after the Fire Sale the box won't go away but if you use it you will get a random gun and it will float to the ceiling and the box will go away. *The music is most likely a reference to George Romero's Dawn of the Dead in which a mall is filled with zombies and music similar to that of the powerup is played. Category:Power-Ups